greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Paranoia
Paranoia ist die dritte Episode der sechsten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Doktor Webbers Entscheid, das Seattle Grace mit dem Mercy West Hospital zu fusionieren, sorgt für Panik im Ärzteteam und für eine heftige Eskalation des Machtkampfes zwischen dem Chef und Derek. Cristina versucht sich auf ihrer verzweifelten Suche nach Operationspraxis als "liebevolle" Kinderärztin. Alex wiederum kann die überforderte Izzie vor dem Schlimmsten bewahren, während es Lexie mit einer Patientin zu tun bekommt, die von einem Ausserirdischen geschwängert worden sein soll und deren Sohn an paranoider Schizophrenie leidet. Musik *'Pop Goes the World' von Gossip *'The Chain' von Ingrid Michaelson *'Brown Eyes' von Rachael Yamagata *'In My Head' von Until June Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel I Always Feel Like Somebody's Watchin' Me bezieht sich auf den Song Somebody's Watchin' Me ''von ''Rockwell featuring Michael Jackson. Cast Hauptcharaktere * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Katherine Heigl als Dr. Isobel 'Izzie' Stevens * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * T.R. Knight als Dr. George O'Malley * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber Gastcharaktere *Sarah Utterback als Schwester Olivia *Adrienne Barbeau als Jodie *James Frain als Tom Trivia *Izzie beginnt wieder zu arbeiten, nachdem sie ab der Episode Der Mann im Wald als Krebspatientin behandelt wurde. *Krankenschwester Olivia wird wegen der Fusion gefeuert. Daher hat Sarah Utterback in dieser Episode ihren letzten Auftritt. *Cristina probiert freiwillig ein anderes Fachgebiet als die Kardiologie aus. Sie schleimt sich bei Arizona ein, um unbeschadet durch die Fusion zu kommen. Intro Paranoia gibt einem den entscheidenden Vorsprung im OP. Chirurgen gehen immer vom schlimmstmöglichen Fall aus. Man kann den Patienten zumachen, man hat die Blutung gestillt. Man weiß es. Und doch ist da die Stimme in seinem Kopf, die einen fragt: „Was wenn nicht? Was, wenn der Patient stirbt und man hätte es verhindern können?“ Man überprüft also seine Arbeit noch Mal, bevor man den Patienten zumacht. Paranoia ist der beste Freund des Chirurgen. Outro Niemand kann sich davor abschotten. Jeder von uns hat Angst vor einer ungewissen Zukunft. Doch das ist eigentlich sinnlos. Denn all die Sorgen und all die Pläne für die Fälle, die eintreten oder nicht eintreten, das macht alles noch schlimmer. Also führt euren Hund spazieren oder macht ein Nickerchen. Aber was immer ihr tut, hört auf euch Sorgen zu machen. Denn das einzige Mittel gegen Paranoia ist, hier zu sein, im Hier und Jetzt, so wie du bist. Zitate *Cristina: Ich hab gestern mit Callie über die Assistenzärzte am Mercy West geredet. Sie sagt die wären nicht schlecht. Du bist sicher wegen Derek. Izzie ist sicher, weil sie krank ist. Alex ist Baileys neuer Liebling. Selbst George wäre ungefährdet gewesen, weil Owen ihn gut fand. Die Kardiologie war hier immer schon 'ne Durchgangsstation und niemand ist mein Beschützer. *Meredith: Also soll Arizona das machen? *Cristina: Die übersteht jede Fusion. Sie hält kleine Kinder am Leben. Niemand mag tote Kinder. Was soll's. Die meiste Zeit liegen sie auf dem OP-Tisch, das schaff ich schon. *Meredith: Wir sollten vor der Visite noch ein bisschen schlafen. *Cristina: Schlaf ist was für Weicheier. Schlaf ist für Mercy West-Assistenzärzte. Wir sollten besser noch 'n Patienten reinquetschen. *Alex: Sagt ja nichts zu der Perücke! *Izzie: Ich bin wieder da! Ja, ein bisschen zu früh, aber was soll's. Ich bin hier und weil ich so lange weg war, gehört der erste Patient, der durch diese Tür kommt, allein mir! Okay? Der Wahnsinn, oder? *Meredith: Was? *Cristina: Was ist wahnsinn? *Izzie: Die Perücke!! *Cristina: Oh, die sieht so echt aus! Ich hab's nicht gesehen! *Meredith: Ja! *Izzie: Ich wollte immer schon rote Haare und ich dachte jetzt wär ein guter Zeitpunkt. *Alex: Was stimmt mit deinen eigenen Haaren nicht? *Izzie: Das sind fusselige Chemotherapie-Haare. Ich will aber meine Patienten nicht schockieren, ich möchte, dass sie sich wohlfühlen. *Cristina: Sie sieht aus wie eine aus den 50er Jahren. Du musst es ihr sagen! *Meredith: Das krieg ich nicht hin. Starr sie nicht so an! Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 6 Episode